Ever since the invention of the indoor toilet there has been a well-known and long-standing problem resulting from the anatomical difference between men and women. For a particular use, men place the toilet's seat in an upward position, while women must always place the seat in the downward position. These divergent practices have caused generations of women to suffer shock, discomfort and in some instances injury, because prior to sitting on the toilet, they assumed the seat was in the downward position.
Most men are aware of this toilet seat problem and, although they do not deliberately subject a woman to pain or discomfort, the problem continues to exist. Therefore, it is evident that some men are not conditioned or otherwise motivated to place the toilet seat in its downward position once they have completed using the toilet.
Another problem which results from a toilet seat remaining in the upward position, is that the water in the toilet bowl is exposed. Many toddlers and younger children are fascinated by toilets, due to the importance a parent will stress on the child's use of a toilet and the child's natural curiosity. Unfortunately, it has been proven that a child can drown in water that is only two or three inches in depth. If a child happens to climb over the edge of a toilet bowl he or she can easily slip and fall into the toilet bowl. If the child is not found quickly, he or she may die or suffer severe injuries.
Yet another problem, though less serious, is that exposed toilet water is often consumed by household pets, such as dogs. Whereas this is not as much a major problem, as it is a nuisance, there have been cases where an individual has forgotten to flush after relieving themselves and a pet has drank from the toilet bowl with waste present. A pet can get very sick and often must be taken to a veterinarian, thus incurring a significant monetary charge. Exposed toilet bowls also allow odors to emanate from the bowl. These odors produce bacteria that when inhaled can be detrimental to human health.
It is important to note that any of the above described scenarios may be avoided or at least minimized, if only the toilet bowl is kept closed at all times when it is not being used.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,369,814 Denys 6 December 1994 3,781,924 Davis, Jr. 1 January 1974 1,907,826 Kapp 9 May 1933 475,170 Webster 17 May 1892 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,814, Denys patent discloses an automatic toilet seat lowering mechanism. The mechanism is composed of a water pressure sensor connected with the water supply to the toilet. A seat closure unit effects the automatic closing of the toilet seat, with a regulated rate of descent. Mechanical linkage, between the water pressure sensor and the seat closure unit, automatically actuates closure of the toilet seat when the water pressure sensor detects a drop in line pressure resulting from the commencement of the toilet flushing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,924 Davis Jr. patent discloses a toilet lid or lid and seat closer device for tank-type toilets. The device utilizes pneumatic means, which are actuable upon flushing of the toilet, for moving the raised toilet lid or lid and seat from a position behind the vertical to a position forward of the vertical. Gravity restraining means allow for a gradual lowering of the toilet lid or lid and seat to the closed position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,826 Kapp patent discloses an automatic toilet closure. The automatic toilet seat closure consists of a toilet lid hinged to its support in an off-center manner, so that it will tend to fall, even when it is in an upright position. An elastic catch holds the lid in an upright position and a means, such as a string, transfers the motion of flushing to the elastic catch. The motion causes the elastic catch to be released, thereby causing the lid to fall. A counter-balancing medium acts to effect a noiseless dropping of the lid.
The U.S. Pat. No. 475,170 Webster patent discloses a device for automatically closing the covers of toilet bowls or other receptacles. The device operates by the combined action of a metallic spring and an air-cushioning cylinder piston. Through the intervention of suitable levers and connections with the above described elements, the device allows the automatic losing of the toilet bowl cover.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,842,779 Zulkoski 15 July 1958 2,214,323 Carter 10 September 1940 481,498 Kremelberg 23 August 1892 ______________________________________